Beron Dondarrion
History Beron Dondarrion. Born 349 AC the only child of Daven Dondarrion and sole heir to the Lordship of Blackhaven. Beron never knew who his mother was and upon Davens recent passing Beron has inherited his father's lands and titles, losing out only on his knowledge on who his mother was. Being allied to the Baratheons through the marriage of his aunt, Alyssa Dondarrion, who was like a mother figure to him, made his introduction to court painless and simple. During Berons childhood he was sent to the court of the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands due to his aunt being married to Lord Paramount Lyonel Baratheon. During his time there he grew to know the children of Lyonel, Steffon Baratheon, who would later inherit the mantle of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Alyn Baratheon and Eleanor Baratheon. He would train alongside Steffon most days in the yards of Storm’s End, their friendship slowly growing as the years of training rolled on. It was during his time at Storm’s End Beron learned how to best handle himself with a shield. As he grew from boy to man his figure became slender. With his slender body he found he had a knack for acrobatics, diving and dodging during melees, and putting it to use away from the fights too. During his bodies change into manhood he found that women tended to look at him with lust in their eyes and was described countless times as ‘handsome’ or ‘cute’ by the women of the court. Inheriting his father's hair colour but his mother's long luxurious hair gave some of his other features a break from the attention. Up close women noted his beautiful, large, pale grey eyes and his ‘cute’ button nose. Upon his first and twentieth name day, Steffon Baratheon, now someone who he considered a friend, knighted Beron Dondarrion. That night he and some of the others of his age at Storm’s End had a celebration. The next morning news reached Storm’s End of Daven Dondarrions passing. Alyssa told Beron over breakfast that morning whilst Steffon is was in attendance. Timeline *349 AC: Beron Dondarrion is born to Daven and an unknown woman. *355 AC: Beron is sent to Storm’s End to be a page in the court of Lyonel Baratheon, due to Alyssa Dondarrion (His aunt), being lady paramount of the stormlands. *362 AC: Beron begins squiring for Lyonel Baratheon at the request of his wife Alyssa. *370 AC: Beron is knighted by Steffon himself on Berons nameday. The same day his father passes away. News reaches Storm’s End the next morning. Beron inherits the Lordship of Blackhaven. *370 AC: Beron loses his eye in the Grand Tournament of Kings Landing to one of the Sunglass boys. *370 AC: Beron proposes to Myrcella Tarth in a garden in the Kings Landing, she accepts and goes to the inn that he is staying at that evening. Family -Beron Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven (349 AC). -His father, Daven Dondarrion (321 - 370 AC). -His mother, Unknown (Unknown AC). -His aunt, Alyssa Baratheon, nee Dondarrion (324 AC) --Her Son, Alyn Baratheon (344 AC) --Her Daughter, Eleanor Baratheon (347 AC) --Her Son, Steffon Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storm’s End (348 AC) Category:House Domdarrion Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi